The present invention relates to a multi-copying method for use in an electrophotographic copying apparatus and to an electrophotographic multi-copying apparatus.
In a conventional multi-copying method and a conventional multi-copying apparatus, each copy is repeatedly made from an original document or from identical input signals, corresponding to an image to be copied, fed to the multi-copying apparatus by the read-out of an image information of the image.
Therefore, irrespective of the types of original documents, such as sheet originals and book originals, each copy has to be made by scanning the same original repeatedly. Consequently, there is a limitation to the shortening of each copy cycle and, accordingly, a great amount of time is required for the multi-copying process.